1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with combined connection assemblies designed for use with high quality audio speakers in order to provide a secure yet aesthetically pleasing connection between the speaker housing, front panel and removable grille. More particularly, the invention pertains to such connection assemblies and the associated speakers, wherein the connection assemblies include a socket received within the speaker front panel and secured to the underlying speaker housing, with a concentric insert within the socket designed for receiving a grille mounted friction connection member. In this way, the grille can be readily removed without the need for tools, and the appearance of the front panel and speaker housing is preserved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Expensive, high-end audio speakers are a source of pride and satisfaction to their owners. Accordingly, every effort is made to enhance both the functional utility and appearance of such speakers. Conventionally, speakers of this type include a housing with a front panel secured over the housing and supporting a variety of individual speakers. When these speakers are equipped with a large sub-woofer speaker, it is necessary to make the front panel easily removable to gain access to the sub-woofer for installation and maintenance.
These speakers also typically include a decorative grille located over the front panel that protects the individual speakers from dust and other debris. In the past, separate connection assemblies have been required for attaching the speaker front panel to the housing, and for the removable attachment of the grille to the front panel. This requires separate openings for attaching the three components, which detracts from the appearance of the speaker, particularly when the grille is removed.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved connection assembly which combines the function of separate prior art connectors in order to mount both the speaker front panel and grille without extraneous openings or the like in the front panel.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above and provides an audio speaker in the form of a housing and a front panel with aligned connector-receiving openings formed therein, with a grille removably attached to the front panel. The speaker is improved by provision of combined connection assemblies serving to interconnect the front panel and grille to the housing. Each connection assembly includes a socket received within the front panel opening with a coupler extending from the socket and into the housing opening in order to secure the panel to the housing. Additionally, an insert is received within the socket and is retained therein by a mechanical interlock connection (e.g., a bayonet latch or a threaded connection, with the latter being preferred), and a connection member secured to the grille is received within the insert in a non-threaded, friction-fit manner. In this fashion, the grille may be manually removed from the front panel by separation of each grille connection member from its associated insert.
Preferably, the socket is in the form of a tubular member presenting an apertured base and an outwardly extending flange. When seated within the front panel opening, the flange engages the panel, while the base aperture is in alignment with the adjacent housing opening. The coupler is preferably an elongated bolt passing through the socket base aperture and into an associated threaded member secured to the speaker housing.
The insert is likewise tubular and essentially coaxial with the socket, presenting a smooth internal wall surface. The grille connection member is preferably in the form of a ball screw secured to the grille frame, with the ball being insertable into the adjacent socket insert in a friction fit manner.